


Random family situation

by Abyssal_Arthemys



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Arthemys/pseuds/Abyssal_Arthemys
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Random family situation

“¿Por qué otra vez porciones justas?”

Esa era la oración que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza cada ciertos días. Pero, ¿de qué se trataba todo?, ¿algún asunto ultra importante que debía ser atendido rápido?, en realidad era algo muy simple y hasta cierto punto ridículo si lo escuchabas con claridad.

Para resumir, Steve a lo largo de la semana solía preparar varias porciones de distintos almuerzos para no llegar a aburrir con lo mismo al momento de comer y/o cenar para tener “un poco de todo”, ese método llevaba funcionando un buen tiempo hasta que semanas atrás comenzaba a faltar, cosa que obvio le terminaba descolocando.

Pronto dejó de preocuparse por el asunto, “quizá calculé mal” pensaba cada que se repetía el problema, ya que ni sus hijos, esposo o él mismo presentaban la más mínima queja sólo siguió la rutina común, no hubo mayor importancia.

Todo continuó así de normal hasta que una noche un ruido extraño lo despertó, su sueño solía ser bastante ligero tomando en cuenta que estaba prácticamente entrenado para ello. Hubiera dejado pasar aquel ruido con la excusa de la inquieta y peluda mascota de su hija paseando por ahí (que por cierto era una gata color caramelo llamada Feli) de no ser porque el ruido había pasado de un casual movimiento de puertas a ser varios susurros.

Algo confundido decidió bajar a ver qué sucedía, “Tal vez es Tony” se dijo mentalmente al recordar que el susodicho ni siquiera había ido a dormir sino que -como siempre- permaneció trabajando en su taller.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras en un perfecto silencio las voces se podían distinguir con mayor claridad, justo cuando estuvo a punto de entra a la cocina pudo apreciar la luz del refrigerador, sin llegar a ver o prestar atención a lo que decían supo que se trataba de sus “tres” hijos (eran dos pero a veces Anthony se comportaba como si fuera su hijo a pesar de ser un adulto, todo un mimado).

—Pásame el spaghetti, no lo alcanzo— Susurró la primera voz aguda y un poco lejana, ese era James, el más pequeño.  
—¿Papá Steve te deja tomar tanto café?— Hablaba la segunda voz a la vez que un desliz de un plato pasaba a la fría y dura superficie de la barra de la cocina; Esa era Morgan -seguro pasando el dichoso spaghetti-.

—La verdad no, pero lo necesito— A medida que finalizó la última voz, más grave que las otras dos, un sonido de liquido cayendo en un contenedor se dejaba notar; desde el suave aroma a café podía notar que obviamente ese era el mayor de los Stark.

En ese punto le pareció de lo más gracioso todo, no estaba molesto por ello (aunque igual llegaba a aliviarse de aquel inconveniente) pero sí que era necesario intervenir, así que aún silencioso se adentró en el lugar, quedando a espaldas de la pequeña banda de ladrones y justo por el pasillo donde debían pasar para poder salir de la cocina hacia sus habitaciones.

Para los Stark todo iba a la perfección como siempre, ni notaban la presencia del rubio en el marco de la entrada a la habitación. Cuando dieron media vuelta ya con todo el botín en mano quedaron congelados en su lugar, en silencio apreciando la peligrosa mueca de molestia (obvio fingida) y los brazos cruzados del soldado: los habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—Huh…¿qué tal, cariño?— El ingeniero fue el primero en hablar, tratando de suavizar el asunto y posible regaño que se llevarían con ello (igual él podía resolver luego ese problema en privado, pero ahora no era momento de insinuaciones), de inmediato volviendo a callar ante el reajuste en la mueca de su esposo.

—Así que eran ustedes quien se terminaban todo y no era yo quien calculaba mal— Declamó con voz firme más no en tono de regaño sino para que pusieran atención. En ese instante los tres asintieron y agacharon la cabeza, lucían como un montón de perritos siendo regañados por hacer alguna travesura como ensuciar la sala.

Claro que no podía ser duro con ellos, sólo de ver sus caras -incluida la del hombre- se volvía completamente incapaz de reprenderlos o castigarlos, (momentos como esos eran cuando la imagen de tener tres hijos y no dos se volvía más fuerte). Se limitó a darles un medio discurso bastante corto sobre el asunto, que no volvieran a hacerlo y demás, por esa única ocasión les permitía llevar la comida aunque fuera bastante tarde, su única condición fue que el resto del mes ellos harían el almuerzo y la cena (mala idea por experiencia, por cierto, pero confiaba en ellos).

Los niños fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones (cada quien lo suficientemente pesaroso como para haber perdido el apetito aún llevando sus platos/vasos) mientras los adultos seguían a la suya (aprovechando la reprimenda para sacar a Tony de la idea de volver a su taller y llevarlo a dormir). La actuación molesta del rubio fue tan perfecta que no se dejó llevar por el chantaje sexual de su marido (bastante tierno, de hecho) y se limitó a dormir con él, a ver si así aprendía.


End file.
